


What's Mine - J2 x Reader Mini Series

by neganslucilletblr



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Cheating, Cuckolding, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Open Relationship, Public Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome, dirty talking, major size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganslucilletblr/pseuds/neganslucilletblr
Summary: The rules of your open relationship with Jensen are simple; You always pick for each other, they always have to be strangers, you never fuck the same person twice and you never, under any circumstances, catch feelings.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jared Padalecki/You, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/You, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got this really sinful idea from a tiktok believe it or not and urgh, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. So here you go. This type of casual sex / open relationship won’t be everyone’s cup of tea so if it’s not your thing, feel free to scroll on! :)
> 
> Part Tags: open relationship, size kink, dirty talking, public fingering, edging, fem masturbation, oral sex (fem rec), p in v, orgasms, creampie

You can still remember the first time. You can remember the little red dress she was wearing, the way her brunette hair was curled at the ends, the waves cascading down her back as she flung it over her shoulder and continued to talk to a friend. It was at some colleague of Jensen’s social event, some kind of posh gathering you had no business being at. Most of the people were strangers and you barely even knew the guy whose place it was. But it was at least nice to get out of the house. You’d spotted the way she kept glancing over at Jensen as the two of you mingled and attempted to make conversations with vague acquaintances. You could remember how you leaned into your boyfriend and asked him if he knew her. He shook his head and you ruled out her glancing your way because she recognised either of you. As soon as you figured out her intentions, the game formulated in your mind. 

You took a long sip of your cocktail and watched her blue eyes scan Jensen for the fifth time in as many minutes, clearly undeterred by you. Jensen, being a typical male, was completely oblivious to the attention he was receiving but you weren’t too shy to point it out to him. 

“Yeah, so?” he prompted, swigging his beer.

“Do you think she’s hot?” you asked with a smirk. Jensen’s green eyes glanced over her again before looking back at you. 

“Not as hot as you,” he teased.

“I’m being serious, do you?” you asked, biting your bottom lip. 

“Sure,” he shrugged. You chuckled, his cheeks turning a slightly darker shade of red for a moment. “Why?” 

You leaned in closer to him, pressing your mouth close to his ear. “I want you to fuck her.” 

Jensen leaned back to look into your eyes quickly, before laughing slightly. 

“I’m being serious. You know, like we’ve talked about.” You waited for him to realise you were telling the truth and a tiny frown etched into his brow for barely a second.

“Really?” he asked. You nodded. You’d never been sure why the idea of him being with another girl was a turn on, but it was. Something Jensen was well aware of. Luckily, he had the same fantasies, not only of him with other people, but you too. It was something you’d seriously talked about but also something you’d never actually acted on before. 

“She’s the one,” you told him confidently, “don’t you agree? Just think about it. If you left here with her-” you reached up to straighten his tie a little, “took her back to our apartment, fucked her in our bed,” you whispered, leaning in closer still, your lips ghosting his, “then when she’s gone, I’ll come home and you can show me exactly what you did to her.” 

Jensen took a shuddered breath in. “You don’t want to see for yourself?” he asked just as quietly. Biting your bottom lip, you fluttered your eyelashes as you looked up at him and shook your head. Jensen knew all too well that wasn’t part of the fantasy.

“You know I wanna hear all about it instead. Want you to show me, _on me_ where you touched her, where your lips tasted, how you fucked her.” Jensen’s tongue came out to quickly lick his lips.

“And what would you do whilst I was fucking her?” he pressed. His eyes left you and danced around the crowd of people you were still amongst before stopping, a small smirk curling his plump lips. “Maybe him.” You turned your head and followed Jensen’s eye line, seeing the tall muscular blonde, in his tight white shirt, all prim and proper but you could tell from the way he held himself he could ruin a girl in seconds. “Maybe that’s what you’re doing whilst I sink my cock into that little brunette over there; letting that guy ruin you.” You rubbed your thighs together, twisting uncomfortably in your heels at his words. It had never been this real. You’d never had real people to imagine it with. Your mouth was dry as you took another sip of your drink. 

“I’d have to remind you who you belonged to afterwards, of course. Remind you what’s mine. That cunt you let him taste and fuck open with his fingers? The cunt you let him split in two; it’s mine.” You nodded in agreement. 

“So you really wanna do this?” you checked excitedly. Jensen’s eyes left the blond, dragging over to the brunette you’d picked out for him before landing on you again. 

“Only if you want to.” 

-

**PRESENT DAY**

Your knees are close to buckling as you clamp your legs around Jensen’s wrist and he pulls his hand away quickly before you can get your release. You pant, lungs on fire as you watch him, the way he smirks as he brings the fingers that have just been inside you up to his mouth and sucks on them shouldn't be allowed. 

“Wonder how sweet she’ll be,” he purrs. 

Your mind wanders back to the petite redhead you’d picked out for Jensen minutes before, the redhead he has every intention of fucking once he’s done with you. You squirm harder, just imagining him splitting her in two with his thick cock, wondering if she’ll have ever had someone as big as your boyfriend. You could tell from the moment she laid eyes on Jensen she was interested in him and it didn’t take you long to conclude she's perfect for tonight’s game. This weekend is Jensen’s turn. You never could decide which you preferred more; the nights it was your turn to pick or the nights it was your turn to fuck. To begin with you both fucked other people at the same time, but you soon discovered there was something about the thrill of going home alone, touching yourself in bed whilst you wait for the other to return freshly fucked and ready to remind you who they really belong to. So you’d started taking turns. 

The throbbing between your legs has finally died down and Jensen pushes his hand up your dress again, seeking out your heat as he returns his two fingers inside you, curling them upwards as you moan and whimper. He brings his mouth closer to your ear again. 

“Gonna push her face into the pillow, have her ass nice and high so I can get deep inside her.”

“N-no, you need to fuck her mouth first,” you tell him, breathing heavily. Jensen smirks, chuckling slightly. 

“You’d like that, huh? Want me to choke her on my cock? Watch the spit dribble down her chin?” he prompts. You nod eagerly, the very image causing you to clench around his fingers. “Okay baby, I’ll fuck her mouth for you, make her eyes water. Then I’ll fuck her pussy.”

“Have her ride you,” you gasp, eyes nearly rolling at the way he’s getting you to the edge again. 

“Oh, now that’s gonna be quite the sight, seeing her bouncing up and down on my cock.” 

You’re seconds away from orgasm again, Jensen knows it too, so he pulls back and leaves you desperate. 

“You gonna go home and keep edging yourself for me, baby girl? Keep getting yourself close just thinking about all the nasty things I’m gonna do to her?” he smirks. You nod quickly. 

“Ye-yeah,” you agree with a mewl. 

“Good girl, want you dripping for me when I get back. Then I’ll give you that orgasm you’re desperate for.” He kisses you passionately for a moment or two and when he finally pulls back one last time you grin at him, slightly intoxicated on arousal. 

“Have a good time.” You bite your bottom lip, pulling your dress back into place and Jensen chuckles slightly, before opening the door and stepping back out towards the bar where you hope the red head still is. 

When you step out after him, you instantly look to the place where she’s sitting with her friends and watch as Jensen approaches her confidently. Neither of you had been great at flirting or picking up people when you first started this, having both been a little out of practice, but it soon came flooding back and now you're both experts. Once you notice the two of them chatting, you slip away and leave the bar, waving down a cab to take you home. 

-

The sheets beneath you are cool in contrast to your naked body that feels like it’s on fire. As usual you keep glancing at your phone, seeing Jensen’s text that lets you know he’s at her place and waiting on the text that lets you know he’s left. But you know he doesn’t always tell you when he’s leaving, much preferring to surprise you by walking through the door at any time. Hitting and quitting on the other person to get home to each other had never been ideal, but you never saw them again anyway and your priorities are always each other. 

The rules are simple; You always pick for each other. They always have to be strangers, you never fuck the same person twice and you never, under any circumstances, catch feelings. The biggest thrill for the both of you is knowing the other is getting off on what you’re doing; knowing you’re going home to be with the only person that matters - the one person you love. You can fuck who you want, but you always come back to each other. It’s that simple. You trust Jensen with your life, you trust that he’d never break the rules, that he’d always tell you if he was no longer happy and you know you could always stop what you are doing if you ever want to. But you don’t. It’s unconventional, but nothing has ever quite got you off the same way. 

Your fingers are sliding effortlessly around your bundle of nerves, your arousal aiding them as you whimper, your other hand groping at your breast as you wonder if Jensen is still with her, still in her bed, his cock buried inside her, ripping orgasm after orgasm from her petite body like you know he’s so capable of. You slip your fingers lower, teasing the tips at your entrance as you close your eyes and hum. The sound of the front door opening and closing down the hall prompts you to open your eyes again and you hear footsteps getting louder and louder as he approaches your bedroom. But you don’t stop. This is always the best part. 

Jensen appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he takes in the sight of you and bites his bottom lip. 

“Hey baby,” he purrs with a smirk. His hair is wild, his shirt only somewhat rebuttoned and he looks absolutely gorgeous so freshly fucked. 

“Hey,” you smile. “How was it?” you prompt, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard to give him a better view of what you’re doing. Jensen watches you intently for a moment. 

“She was tight, just like you said she’d be,” he tells you, pushing off the door frame and walking slowly into the room. 

“You always skip the best parts…” you complain with a pout. Jensen laughs slightly and throws his jacket down on the armchair in the corner of the room.

“Sorry. Her panties were pink, lace thong,” he tells you, “in fact-” he digs into his trouser pocket and the panties in question dangle from his finger. 

You bite your bottom lip as he throws them to the ground. 

“I fingered her in the back of the cab on the way to her place, got her nice and worked up. She was so fucking wet for me.” He reaches up and begins unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it open and revealing slight lipstick stains on his skin that make you squirm. “Once we got inside, she took me to her room and I lay her down on the bed, knelt on the floor-” he gets down to his knees at the end of your bed and tugs your ankles until your bum is at the edge, spreading your thighs with his palms. “And-” he places a soft kiss on the inside of your thigh, looking up into your eyes “I ate-” another kiss, higher up, “her cunt-” another kiss, this one on the crease between your leg and your centre, “until she came all over my face.” You’re practically whimpering, pussy clenching around nothing when Jensen finally lowers his mouth to your core and sucks on your clit softly. “She was sweet,” he tells you before licking up from your opening to your clit, “but not as sweet as you.” 

You collapse back on the bed and stare up at the ceiling, feeling yourself dripping onto his tongue, not sure how much more teasing you can take. You love this part; where you tell each other all about it until the other one is nearly crazy with need to orgasm, but you can’t bear the thought of him dragging this out. You need him so bad. His tongue pushes its way inside you and he hums approvingly before reaching up and teasing two fingers inside you. He pulls his face back and places a slick stained kiss to the inside of your thigh before smirking up at you.

“Then I fucked that throat, just like you wanted me to. Fuck she took it well, barely gagged. Almost took the whole thing. I fucked her mouth until I was close,” he recalls, fucking his fingers into you hard, scissoring and curling them as your back arches off of the bed. His other hand is between his own legs and you hear the rustling of his belt and zipper before he rises higher on his knees. 

“Fuck baby, you would’ve loved the way she stretched around me. Didn’t think I was gonna fit,” he continues, a delicious smirk on his lips and a chuckle bleeds through them at the way you clench around him and moan loudly. “That’s why you pick them, isn’t it? You know how much I’ll ruin them, love the thought of me struggling to get inside. Maybe next time I’ll take a picture, show you the way I can make their stomachs bulge.”

“Oh fuck, Jensen, please,” you beg, shamelessly. “I need you. Please, baby.” Jensen’s holding himself in his hand, thick and throbbing and the sight of it only makes you want it more. 

“Haven’t got to the best part yet, baby,” he laughs, rubbing his tip through your sex, nudging at your clit then your opening in turn like the damn tease he is. “I fucked her on her hands and knees, bent her over the couch, but the best?” He growls, slowly teasing just the tip inside as he watches your face intently. “Getting her on top, watching the way her tits bounced for me, feeling her riding me… _damn_ ,” he concluded. 

He leans over you completely, buries his face into your neck and sighs deeply. 

“I only just managed to get her off me in time to cum all over her pretty little face. You always know how to get me off, don’t you baby?” he purrs, licking up to your earlobe before biting on it. You moan, scraping your nails down his back as he fills you completely and you know he’s finally yours again, ready to remind you that no one does it better than you. “But nothing beats this cunt of mine,” he growls, pulling his hips back and slamming them forward again as you scream out. Your back arches off the bed as you feel him fuck into you hard and fast over and over again grunting with each one. You swallow hard, gasping for breath as you feel the orgasm he’s denied you most of the night start to fizzle under the surface, building to a full on volcano ready to erupt. 

“God, Jen, I wanna cum for you, please,” you beg. Jensen wraps a hand loosely around your throat and nibbles on the delicate skin underneath your ear.

“Okay baby, cum for me, that’s it, give me that orgasm,” he grunts, snapping his hips harder. The coils snaps, a silent scream leaving your open mouth as you feel the fuzziness in your mind throb over and over again. All you can hear is your heartbeat and the way your blood rushes through your veins, Jensen’s own moans distant for a moment or two. You claw at his back and lift your head to bite on his shoulder, causing him to hiss. You’re finally coming down as Jensen gropes your breast and rolls his hips, sending himself deeper. 

“Fuck baby,” Jensen hisses, his eyes squeezing shut tight. “Gonna cum inside you, that what you want, huh?” You nod eagerly and whimper as he gets impossibly deeper. There’s nothing quite like the feeling of him cumming inside you. It had always been an unspoken rule that it didn’t happen with anyone else. 

Jensen collapses on top of you, peppering kisses along your collarbone as you both recover. Your arms wrap around him as you hold each other and when he finally rolls to your side, you lay your head on his chest and kiss the centre lovingly. 

“I love you, Jen,” you sigh happily. 

“I love you too, baby girl. You’re the best. The only one I’ll ever want.” 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: smut, public fingering, edging, dirty talk, flirting, teasing, one night stand, casual sex, oral sex (fem rec), blowjob, protected sex, mutiple orgasms, cum in mouth

The bathroom tiles are cool against the skin that your mini dress has exposed; the small of your back, where there's a keyhole design, and your arms. Jensen’s hand is flat against the wall behind you, right by your head as he leans into you, bringing his face closer to yours, his mouth so close to your ear you can feel his breath hit the shell. He reaches out with his other hand, smoothing along the curve of your body, gripping at your hip a little. 

“I want you to go and dance with him. Tell him how hot you think he looks. Bite your bottom lip, give him those fuck me eyes you’re so fucking good at,” he growls, his voice dangerously low, deeper and more gruff than normal. “Then I want you to let him take you home, back to his place. You’re gonna kiss him in the back of the cab, get him all hot and bothered and begging for you. Let him take you inside, let him touch you all over, put his hands on your hips, your waist…” His own hands start to travel. “Let him touch these,” Jensen whispers, his large hand groping at your chest. 

Between your legs grows more uncomfortable as you shift your weight in your heels. 

“Then you’re gonna take off this little dress, leave your heels on, remove your bra-” Jensen’s hand disappears up your dress as his fingers find the soaked crotch of your panties, “-and pull those ruined panties to one side. Let him taste how wet you are for him.” You mewl, biting your bottom lip as Jensen pushes his fingers under the material and glides his fingertips through your slick, teasing your clit. “He’s gonna eat that cunt so fucking good.” He growls at the very thought, his free hand reaching up to grip your chin, his index finger ghosting over your red stained lips. “Then when he’s done you’re gonna let him fuck your throat, I know how much you love that. And I know how good you are.” Jensen stops, a soft moan escaping his plump lips, his erection digging into your hip and only spurring on your own arousal even more. 

“Next, you’re gonna fuck him. You’re gonna let him stretch this pussy wide open.” His fingers plunge into your cunt with his words and your knees almost buckle. “He’s so much bigger than you baby, bet he’ll split you in two.” You moan, the sound echoing around the bathroom but you don’t care. Jensen starts fucking his fingers into you, flicking them to tease your g-spot as you feel your orgasm building. “And when he’s done fucking my sweet little hole… you’re gonna let him finish in your mouth, you’re gonna swallow every last drop like the good little slut I know you are.” You nod eagerly in agreement. To your dismay, considering how close you are to cumming thick and fast on his fingers, Jensen pulls his hand away. “You’re gonna put your panties back into place, put your dress back on, thank him for a lovely evening and you’re gonna come straight home to me to tell me all about it.” You nod eagerly, your cunt pulsing around nothing at the very thought as you remember the guy Jensen had just picked out for you. 

Over time, you’d come to realise that you and Jensen both had a type that you’d pick. You loved picking the tiny, slim girls with long hair and perfect makeup for him and he loved picking the tall, muscular men who looked like they could break you with one hand. Tonight’s pick is no exception. The tall brunette was standing with a friend when Jensen subtly pointed him out. Longer hair than most but it suits him, you could already imagine running your fingers through it the second you laid eyes on him. He’s well built, clearly takes care of himself and although the bar is dimly lit and he was standing a little away from you, you could tell his eyes were light. Something about him whilst he stood and laughed with his friend captivated you, made you bite your lip and eagerly agree with your boyfriend’s choice. 

Jensen lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean, not taking his eyes off you, before leaning in and kissing you passionately, letting the tangy taste of your arousal linger between you until he pulls back. 

“Have fun baby, see you at home,” he smirks. You bite your bottom lip and giggle, watching him leave the bathroom and you check that you’re presentable, refreshing your lipstick before you follow him out. 

The air in the bar is cooler than that in the bathroom and you take a deep breath, feeling it dance over your flushed skin. Jensen is already at the bar, his hand wrapped around a glass of whiskey, the same hand that had just been between your legs and you fight off the urge to call off the entire night and demand that he takes you home. You know when you eventually do return to him later that night, the reward will be so much sweeter. He locks eyes with you for a moment and a tiny smirk dances along his lips, but you both know better than to share an exchange any more flirtatious than that. As soon as you step out of that bathroom, you act like you don’t even know each other. Seducing someone is always far easier if they’ve not seen you cosied up to someone else moments before. 

You take one last look at Jensen leaning against the bar, turning away some blonde that’s tried to hit on him in the two minutes he’s been standing there. Not that you can blame her, he looks particularly delicious in his blue suit, his shirt unbuttoned with no tie on. You set your eyes on your victim and slowly approach, opting to order a drink at the bar, close enough to him that you might catch his eye. Jensen always had it easier with this part. Men approaching women is far more acceptable than a woman approaching a man. Often, it just makes her look desperate. Though, you had to admit, some men liked it. You lean against the bar and take out your compact mirror, cleaning up your lipstick with the corner of your finger and you catch the tall brunette’s attention. You offer him a seductive smile and return your attention to the bar, waiting to be served. It’s almost textbook. Within seconds the stranger has sidled to your side and is waving the barman over.

“What can I get you, doll?” he asks, looking down at you. Even in your heels he feels a clear foot taller than you and it makes your insides quiver. You bite your bottom lip seductively and look up at him. 

“That’s very kind of you, I’ll have a white wine,” you smile. He nods and orders your drink, along with a whiskey for himself. The same one Jensen is no doubt drinking and you can’t wait to taste it on his tongue. “Thank you.” “You’re welcome. You’re here alone?” he checks. 

“Yeah, just looking for a good time,” you shrug. You’d perfected getting to the point quickly without seeming too eager long ago and it almost always worked. The smirk spreads over his lips as he turns to face you completely, leaning on the bar side-on. 

“I’m Jared,” he introduces. 

-

Jared’s lips are smothering yours in the back of the cab as his tongue pushes against yours and you run your fingers through his hair, like you’d been waiting to do all night. 

“We’re here,” the cab driver announces. How unimpressed he is with how you chose to spend the journey is clear in his voice and it makes you giggle as Jared pays the fare and helps you out of the cab, taking your hand. 

“Thanks,” he calls through the open window once he’s slammed the door shut and the cab pulls off. You take note of the street name and quickly text Jensen to let him know you’ve arrived as Jared leads you to his front door and pushes the key in the lock. As soon as he’s let you both in he slams you against the wall and kisses you hot and heavy again. You gasp against his lips, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt and he takes your wrist and drags you towards the couch in the living room. You push him down onto it, quickly climbing to straddle his lap before returning to unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it over his broad shoulders. You can feel his cock stirring to life beneath you, feel that he’s impressive and your cunt aches for him.

Jared’s large hands are exploring every inch of you, just like Jensen wanted, as they reach up and grope your chest through your dress and you giggle, climbing off of his lap to stand in front of him. His bare chest is heaving as he looks up at you, hair slightly in his eyes but he flicks his head quickly to remove it and bites his bottom lip as he watches you. You take a moment to truly admire his body and the way it’s chiseled to absolute perfection, before reaching for the hem of your dress and pulling it up over your head and dropping it to the floor. You shake your hair back into place and revel in the way his hazel eyes drag over you, taking in your stockings and suspenders, your little black thong and your matching bralette. 

“Wow,” comes his breathy response and you giggle again, biting down on your bottom lip. 

There’s something different about Jared, something you’ve not had before. You’ve never been this excited to fuck someone that isn’t Jensen since you got together. You reach up behind you and unclasp your bra, letting it fall to your elbows and then the floor. You step closer to Jared again, leaving your heels on just like Jensen requested and rub over the front of your panties, feeling how ruined they are from not only Jensen’s earlier assault, but the thought of being with the man in front of you. Jensen picked well tonight. Jared slides himself down the couch until he’s sitting on the floor, his head tipped back and resting against the seat and it’s like he had also been briefed by Jensen with how the night should go, because he’s playing right into the plan. He beckons you closer with a flick of two fingers and you’re eager to oblige, carefully straddling his entire body, looking down your own as you carefully pull the crotch of your panties to one side and lower yourself down onto his awaiting mouth. 

Jared’s hands reach up to grip at your hips, encouraging you to ride his face as he starts to devour your cunt and your eyes roll. Jensen was right; he is eating your cunt _so fucking good._ Your fingers comb through his hair and you squeeze it hard, gasping and whimpering above him, your legs shaking, but luckily Jared’s strong enough to hold you there with ease. Your eyes roll, and you’re close to the orgasm Jensen had been building in the bar bathroom. You don’t normally cum this quickly with strangers. No matter how good they are, there’s always something in the back of your mind that makes you hold out for Jensen. Not that he would ever mind you getting off with them; there’s usually something special about saving it for only him. But the orgasm Jared takes from you comes without warning, ripping through your entire body in a flood of euphoria as you cum thick and fast on his tongue and scream out in pleasure. 

Jared looks smug with himself when you finally come down from your high enough to stand on your feet and give him the room he needs to climb out from between your legs. He rises to full height, towering over you and kisses you passionately again as your climax stains his lips and tongue and you taste it for yourself. You can feel his fully hard erection digging into your stomach through his slacks and eagerly begin to open them to get to it. You lower yourself to your knees and look up at him through your lashes as you reach inside and pull it free.

“Oh fuck,” you gasp, biting down on your bottom lip as you slowly work him in your hand. Jensen had definitely outdone himself with this pick. You lean forward and take him in your mouth, sucking and swirling your tongue around the tip before taking him as deep as you can, relaxing your throat to try and fit as much as possible, still unable to fit the last inch or so inside. 

Jared hisses, his fingers combing through your hair as he thrusts his hips forward and starts to fuck into the back of your throat.

“Fuck, you’re good at this, sweetheart,” he smirks down at you, biting into his bottom lip as he watches his cock disappear and reappear between your lips. He grunts, pulling back and he quickly tugs you to your feet. He pushes you forward onto your hands and knees on the couch and you giggle, looking back over your shoulder at him. You watch as he digs his wallet out of his back pocket and produces a condom. He tears into the packaging with his teeth and quickly puts it into place, the anticipation slowly killing you. He kicks his trousers off completely and steps up to you, rubbing the tip through your sex. Gripping your hip he holds you still and slowly thrusts forward. He’s a tight fit, but he’s not quite as thick as Jensen, just longer, pressing against your cervix before he’s even fully seated. You grip the back cushion of the couch and your eyes roll as you let out a breathy moan. 

Jared pulls back slowly, giving you time to adjust, his blunt fingernails digging into your supple flesh as his cock drags along all your sweet spots. 

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight,” he groans. 

“You’re big,” you counter, smirking back over your shoulder at him. He chuckles, reaching around your waist as his fingers find your clit. As you relax around him he starts to thrust a little harder, a little deeper, until he’s fucking into you with vigor. The sound of his hips meeting your ass echoes around the room, mixed with your moans and groans, your eyes rolling as you feel yourself coming undone once more. Without warning the coil in your stomach snaps and your whole body shakes, your nerve endings singing in delight as he fucks you through your orgasm and easily delivers a third straight after the second. The guy has barely broken a sweat and you’re a trembling mess beneath him. You barely ever came once, let alone three times with someone else. And never this quickly. 

Jared reaches for your breast, taking it in his large hand and massaging it as he continues to fuck you hard and fast, your whole body rocking with the impact. He encourages you to lift your body, pressing it back against his chest as his lips and teeth attack your neck and the back of your shoulders. It sends shivers down your spine that has you clenching around him hard and he moans loudly in your ear. Your eyes roll as your next orgasm approaches and you try your best to fight it off, hold it back for Jensen, but it’s unstoppable. Your mind buzzes as your body sags against Jared and you let him use you as he sees fit. You reach back and grip the back of his neck, whimpering at the drag of his cock. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” he warns with a growl. 

“Cum in my mouth,” you encourage, your brain finally kicking back into action as you remember Jensen’s wishes. Jared pulls out of you immediately and steps back as you turn around and drop to your knees at his feet. 

He tears the condom off and throws it to the floor, wrapping his hand around himself and pumping hard and fast before stepping forward and pushing inside your mouth. He cums hot and salty into the back of your throat and you eagerly swallow it down, licking your lips clean when he finally retreats. Jared’s panting heavily as he crashes down onto the couch and flops an arm over his face. You smirk a little and reach for your bra, putting it back on and grabbing your dress. You make sure your panties are back in place before you pull the dress back on and Jared looks up from behind his arm at you. 

“You don’t have to go, sweetheart,” he tells you sincerely. You smile softly at him. 

“I know but I should,” you reply, the guilt panging in your stomach to be hitting and quitting on him. But the prospect of going home to Jensen and telling him all about it keeps you smiling. 

“Well what about if we swap numbers? I’d like to see you again,” he tells you, sitting up. You bite your bottom lip and blush slightly. 

“That can’t happen, this was a one time thing,” you explain, hating the slight tinge of regret that you feel about the fact. You’ve never felt like this leaving someone before. 

“Okay,” Jared nods, acceptingly but you can tell he’s disappointed. 

“I had a _really_ great time though,” you tell him with a smile. You lean down and kiss him. “Bye, Jared.” You turn around and leave before he can reply, letting yourself out and grabbing your phone to call a cab. 

-

You sigh happily as you let yourself into your apartment, seeing the glow of the bedroom light on down the hall. You place your purse on the counter in the kitchen and make your way towards the bedroom, the clicking of your heels making your presence known to Jensen. You bite your lip as you push the bedroom door open and see Jensen leaning back against the headboard, totally naked with his throbbing cock in his hand. Between your thighs once more grows uncomfortably wet. 

“Hey baby girl,” he purrs, “come sit on my cock and tell me all about it.”


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: smut, fem masturbation, p in v, major size kink, cheating, major angst

It’s almost silent in your apartment as you enter it, your heels clicking on the wooden floor echoes around the room and you flicker the lights on, shrugging your coat off of your shoulders. You place your purse down on the kitchen counter and take your wallet out, making sure it’s still in there. After your last one went missing the week before and you still haven’t found it, you are extra careful with the new one and Jensen’s spare cards that he’s let you use until you can get replacements. You had turned every room upside down, checked both your cars and even both your offices in your respected work places, but it was nowhere to be found. You could only assume you’d left it somewhere stupid. But no one had been using any of the cards you’d lost so you’d safely assumed it wasn’t stolen. You check your cell and watch as a message pops up from Jensen. 

**_Here x_ **

You smirk and make your way towards the bedroom, stepping out of your heels at the door and reaching back to pull the zipper down the back of your dress before letting it pool at your feet. You step out of it and walk slowly over to the bed, reaching back to unclasp your bra and throw it down behind you. You place your phone on the nightstand and hook your fingers into your panties, pushing them down your legs slowly and stepping out of them at the side of the bed before climbing onto it and crawling into the middle. The sheets are soft and cooling on your skin. You reach up for your hair and drag it across one shoulder, plumping the pillows behind you to get a little more comfortable as you relax back and sigh happily. The throb between your legs that Jensen had left behind at the bar earlier that night hasn’t really eased, particularly as you remember watching him smooth-talking the blonde you’d picked for him. 

You close your eyes, taking a deep breath as you smooth your fingers over your breasts, feeling your nipples start to harden under your touch as you roll them between your thumbs and forefingers. You can feel between your legs growing more and more uncomfortable, desperate for attention, but above all else; desperate for the release you have to wait for Jensen to experience. You palm at your chest and moan softly to yourself as your lower half squirms for attention. You imagine Jensen’s hands on the girl he’d left the bar with, imagine how easily her body fits inside them as he gropes and feels her, ripping into her bra, sucking and biting at her breasts.

Finally, you let one hand slip down your body, between your legs, finding your clit and rubbing soft circles into the bundle of nerves, imagining Jensen’s hand between hers. One thick finger inside her at first, then two and finally three, just to make sure she’s definitely stretched open enough to take his cock. You lower your fingers and slowly enter one followed by two and then three of your own, just to mimic the way he is no doubt touching her right now. You whimper at the feeling of your warm heat clenching around your digits and bite down on your bottom lip. Bringing your fingers back out, you rub at your clit again, feeling the arousal dripping from you. You bring a finger to either side of your bundle of nerves and clamp them shut, squeezing at your clit tightly and pull upwards until it rolls through your fingers and falls back to place. 

Your mind wanders to the idea of Jensen kissing down her body, between her legs, sucking her clit between his teeth and letting it go with a pop in the same manner, repeating the action on yourself. You whimper, back arching as you tip your head back and your mind wanders again, imagining a tongue swirling through your slick, sucking on your clit and fucking into your entrance. You remember the way Jared fucked you with his mouth, the way his hair felt between your fingers as you squeezed it, cumming hard on his tongue. Your eyes shoot open and you’re just quick enough to pull your hand away before you accidentally cum, taking deep breaths to calm yourself. 

Why did your mind wander to Jared? You’d barely ever thought about the strangers you’d fucked once you got home, only ever thinking about it when you remembered the way Jensen fucked you as you recalled the night. And you hate to admit that this isn’t the first time since your encounter with the tall brunette that your mind has wandered to him and the way he made you cum so many times. You couldn’t help but think about it, seeking out Jensen for relief every time, not that he seemed to mind. But still, what is it about Jared that you can’t let go of? He was extremely attractive, but most of the men that Jensen picked for you were, so it couldn’t have been that. And sure, he made you feel amazing, better than any other one night stand had ever made you feel, considering he didn’t know your body the way Jensen does. Maybe that's all it is. He did make you cum hard several times, of course you're gonna still think about it. 

You clear your mind, taking a deep breath and refocus on Jensen again, wondering what he’s doing next. He’s probably inside her by now, stretching her wide open and you groan as you remember him recalling the way the last girl’s stomach bulged with him so deep inside. You wonder if the blonde that’s wrapped around him tonight will be the same. You snake your hands back between your legs and return your fingers to your core, plunging two inside and curling them upwards to hit your sweet spot. You think about the way he’s moaning, grunting as he fucks her, the sound of their bodies meeting slapping around the room. You imagine his fingers digging into her hip, his other hand grasping at her breast the way Jared fucked you that night. A whimper leaves your lips as you feel yourself getting closer and closer to that edge once more. You pull your hand away before you can push yourself off of it and gasp for breath, trying to calm your racing mind yet again. 

Turning on your side you sigh, for once you’re hoping Jensen will come home early. You want him so badly. You need to feel him inside you, feel him ruin you the way only he knows how. You need him to make you forget all about Jared. 

-

“Have a good day, baby,” Jensen smiles, kissing you softly before he grabs his briefcase. 

“You too, double check your desk for my wallet, won’t you?” you prompt. 

“I looked like three times but okay,” he laughs a little. He grabs his take out mug of coffee and kisses you one last time before he leaves. You sigh as he closes the door. Days off work without Jensen were always boring. You dust your hands on your pyjama shorts and turn around, pouring yourself a fresh cup of coffee and taking a sip. A knock on your door disturbs you and you head towards the door, blowing on the scolding black liquid inside your mug as you answer it. You almost drop the damn drink at the sight of the person on the other side of the door. You never expected to see him again, but here he is. His hazel eyes sparkle down at you as you stare at him wide eyed.

“Jared,” you splutter out, “how did you know where… What are you doing here?” you ask. He smiles softly at you and reaches into his jacket pocket, producing your lost wallet as he holds it up. “Found this yesterday down the back of my couch, figured you needed it,” he tells you. “As we didn’t exchange numbers… I looked at the address on your license.” You blush, stepping to one side as you let him in.

“Thanks for bringing it back, I’ve been looking for that everywhere,” you smile, taking it from him and placing it next to your new wallet sitting on the kitchen counter. 

“Would you like a coffee?” you offer. Knowing where Jared lives, you realise he’s had to travel out of his way to return it, so the least you can do is offer him a drink. You and Jensen always pick bars just outside of your hometown, just in case you’re noticed by someone you know. 

“Thanks, that would be great,” Jared nods. You smile and grab him a mug, filling it quickly with coffee from the pot. You hand it to him and let the awkward silence grow. 

“Thanks again for my wallet, I was worried someone stole it,” you ramble. Jared smiles and nods, taking a sip of his coffee as his eyes look around your apartment. You realise you’re wearing nothing but your pyjamas which consist of hot pants and a tiny strappy top, but try not to overthink it. He’s literally seen you naked and he won’t be staying long, anyway. You hope at least. This is awkward, the rules you and Jensen had lay down have always been very clear. You’re not sure how you’d feel about one of Jensen’s one night stands turning up at your place whilst you were at work. But you can hardly kick the guy out after he drove all this way. 

You notice Jared’s eyes land on a photo of you and Jensen hanging on the wall and he clears his throat. 

“I should probably go,” he tells you, setting his mug down. 

“Oh really?” you ask, surprised. You notice he can barely look you in the eye and you realise he’s figured out who Jensen is from the photo. For some reason, you don’t want him to think you’re some adulterer. “Jared, wait,” you blurt out. Jared’s eyes glance at the photo again before looking back at you. 

“I should probably go,” he repeats, “before your husband catches me here.” 

“No, Jared, listen, Jensen isn’t my husband,” you sigh. “I mean, he’s my boyfriend, yeah but… it’s not-” 

“It’s fine. You don’t owe _me_ an explanation.” The way he emphasises the ‘me’ makes you realise he’s hinting that you owe Jensen one. “I’m gonna go.” 

“No, wait…” you call desperately. “Jensen knows... about you, I mean.” A frown etches into Jared’s brow. “Let’s talk. Let me explain it to you.” 

You take a deep breath and sit in the barstool next to Jared at the kitchen island. This is awkward. You’ve never had to explain your unconventional relationship with your boyfriend to anyone before. You’ve never had to see any of your one night stands again and none of your friends or family knew what you and Jensen did on your weekends. You clear your throat.

“So, me and Jensen have this… _arrangement,”_ you start, blushing. “We urm… well we pick other people for each other to… sleep with.” How awkward you’re finding the conversation is clear in your voice but you continue anyway, unable to look him in the eye. “So Jensen actually picked you that night for me,” you add. Maybe you should’ve left that part out. That might seem awkward. You should’ve just told him you and Jensen had an open relationship and left it at that. 

“Okay,” Jared replies after a moment’s silence. You look at him, realising he isn’t freaked out. 

“Okay?” you press. 

“Look, we fucked but it was a one time thing, right? You don’t owe me an explanation,” he shrugs. 

“Right, yeah, of course. I don’t know I just didn’t want you to think I was a cheater or something. It’s not like that.” 

Jared nods again. “Thanks for letting me know.” There’s awkward silence again for a moment. “So is it like a kinky thing or…” he trails off. You blush again and clear your throat. 

“Yeah I guess, we like the idea of fucking other people but knowing that we’ll always come home to each other… I don’t know it just… it’s not for everyone but it works for us,” you conclude. 

“It’s interesting,” Jared comments. “So you don’t get jealous of these other people?” he pries. “It doesn’t make your boyfriend jealous that I’ve… done everything I did to you?” His voice is a little lower, dangerously so, as he looks at you. 

“No it turns him on… both of us,” you whisper, biting your bottom lip. 

You’re not sure why you’re telling him all this. You want your relationship to be understood and accepted by other people, you have done for a long time, but you’d never felt you could come out about it to anyone before for fear of being judged, so Jared’s calm reaction was a breath of fresh air, even if he was a stranger. A stranger you’ve fucked thanks to your boyfriend. 

“So urm… why me?” Jared asks next. “Any reason or is it random?” 

“Well, Jen always picks the guys that are big and muscly, you know… the ones that could urm,” you swallow hard, feeling the arousal prick at your skin at the very reminder of what Jared is capable of. “Ruin me,” you finish with a blush. A small smirk spreads over Jared’s mouth as he looks at you.

“And did I...ruin you?” You bite your bottom lip and look up at him sheepishly. You nod your head, barely noticeable. Your nipples are hard, they’re visible through the thin cotton of your top and Jared’s eyes fall to them as you twist uncomfortably in your chair. 

Jared leans forward and kisses you hard and passionate and you shamefully let him, wrapping your arms around his neck and deepening the kiss as he stands and encourages you into his arms. You whimper against his lips as he carries you further into the apartment. 

“Down the hall,” you gasp into his mouth and he takes you down there, kicking your bedroom door open and dropping you to the bed once you’re both inside. He rips his shirt over his head and you immediately start kissing the toned, tanned flesh available to you, working on unbuckling his belt and getting into his jeans. You rip them down his legs, his cock already half hard and you gasp, forgetting how big he is. Jared pulls you to the edge of the bed and rips your shorts off in one quick tug, throwing them to the floor as he spreads your legs wide and climbs between them. 

He kisses down your neck, forcing you flat to your back and lifts your one leg to rest your ankle on his shoulder. He leans down and kisses you, pushing your leg back and reaches between you to line his cock up with your entrance. You draw a deep breath, rendered speechless as he fucks into you hard and fast from the start. With no edging and no preparation, you’re tight and Jared only just fits. The position he’s manipulated you into sends him deeper than he even was the last time you fucked and you grip at his biceps painfully hard, nails creating crescent moon indents in the skin. You look down between your bodies and notice your stomach bulge with how deep he is. Your mind goes fuzzy, an orgasm already quickly taking hold of you as he fucks you without mercy. You reach out and fist the sheets, screaming as you come undone around him.

“Holy shit baby, this feels even better than last time,” Jared pants. You mewl, clenching and unclenching around him as another orgasm takes a hold of you. How is he so freaking good at this? Making you cum over and over and…

“Fuck me, oh shit,” you squeal. Jared grips your jaw and turns your head to the side as he starts licking and sucking at your skin, no doubt marking you up, but you’re too intoxicated on the many climaxes he’s pulling from you to care. Jared grunts in your ear, sending himself impossibly deeper and pulls out quickly as he coats your stomach and the tops of your thighs with his own climax. 

“Fuck,” he pants, crashing down next to you on the bed. 

You’re finally coming down from your high and as the euphoria drains from your system, it’s replaced by a heavy weight deep in your stomach as guilt swims in. You sit up quickly and grab anything you can to clean his cum off of you.

“You need to leave,” you tell him desperately. Jared frowns and sits up too. 

“Y/N? You okay?” he checks. 

“No, no this isn’t okay, none of it is okay!” You squeal, panicked. You get up and grab your shorts pulling them on quickly, not caring they're back to front. “You need to leave,” you tell him again, grabbing his clothes. 

“Y/N, calm down. You told me that he knows about us, that you get off on fucking other people,” Jared reminds you. 

“Yes but… we have rules, strict rules and I just broke… _a lot_ of them,” you tell him, tears in your eyes. 

Jared pulls his jeans up and buttons them up, buckling his belt. 

“Like what? Just calm down and talk to me,” he soothes. You’re hyperventilating, how could you let this happen?! 

“We _never_ fuck the same person twice, never in our own bed… we didn’t… we didn’t use protection and…” You hide your face in your hands and start to sob, feeling utterly sick to your stomach. This was so different to what you normally did. This was cheating. You’d _cheated_ on Jensen. “I fucked you again because I… I like you…” you confess the worst sin of all. Jared sighs and rises to his feet, walking up to you slowly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have started anything if… I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, I should’ve stopped you.” Jared frowns and swallows hard. 

“Let me stay and be here when you tell him, we can explain what happened and maybe he’ll be okay with it.”

“No, no he won’t. You need to leave, please,” you beg. Jared huffs but eventually nods. 

“Take my number this time, please… just so you’ve got it if you need it. If you need _anything…_ ” he stresses. You just want him to leave, the very sight of him is making you want to be sick, he’s just a reminder of how you’ve betrayed Jensen. 

“My cell is on the kitchen counter.” Jared nods and grabs his shirt. He opens his mouth and closes it again before leaving you alone. You don’t fully let yourself cry, not until you hear your front door opening and closing behind him. You instantly turn around and pull the bed sheets off the bed, knowing you need to change them. You pull the fitted sheet off the mattress and bring it to your face, sobbing into the white cotton that still smells like sex and the ultimate betrayal. 

-

You’d spent hours trying to find a way to tell Jensen what happened, but nothing remotely justified comes to mind. Your eyes are sore and although your stuttered breath sounds like you’re sobbing, your eyes ran out of tears ages ago. You’re dreading the moment Jensen walks through the door, knowing you need to tell him immediately before this can eat away at you anymore than it already has. When the door finally opens the fresh tears reappear in your eyes and the nausea swims in your stomach. Jensen frowns the second he sees you and he closes the door behind you carefully. 

“Baby? You okay? What’s happened?” he prompts. You sob harder and shake your head, words failing you. 

“I’m so sorry, Jensen,” you splutter out. He approaches you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you into him, but it only makes you feel worse. 

“Okay baby, tell me everything.” 


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: angst, smut implied, fwb relationship, fluff, anxiety

Jensen holds your head tight against his chest as he attempts to soothe you enough so you can speak. You can’t bring yourself to look him in the eyes as you say _those words,_ so you keep yourself tight against his body.

“Whatever it is, baby, you can tell me,” he soothes. You close your eyes, taking a deep breath as you calm your mind and swallow down the tears. This isn’t something you can bring yourself to say twice, you need him to hear it the first time. 

“You remember that guy from the weekend before... Jared?” you prompt, choking on fresh tears. “Yeah, what about him?” Jensen presses. 

“I f-fucked him,” you stutter out. 

“I know baby, that was kinda the point… I don’t…understand,” he frowns as you pull back. He bends at the knees slightly so he’s more eye level with you and tries to look you in the eyes but you can’t bear to see his looking back at you. “Did he fucking hurt you? Because you’ve been different ever since then,” he starts, his body tensing. You shake your head immediately. 

“No Jen, no…” you take a deep breath and clamp your mouth shut as you try to hold in the tears again. “Today whilst you were at work, he came over to return my wallet,” you start to explain. “He saw the photo of you and me so I felt like I needed to explain myself because he thought I was…c-cheating on you.” Just the word in your mouth sounds dirty and you feel the sickness press at the base of your throat again. “So I told him about our _arrangement_ and we got talking and…” You hide your face in your hands and sob again. 

“You fucked him today, didn’t you?” Jensen sighs. You peer at him from behind your hands for an indication as to how he feels and notice the frown on his face. 

“I’m sorry, Jen. It just happened and I didn’t mean for it to.”

“We have rules, Y/N!” Jensen yells at you. You jump and nod your head immediately. 

“I know,” you splutter. 

Jensen turns his back on you, wiping a hand over his mouth as he takes a deep breath. 

“Did you fuck him in our bed?” he asks, not turning around. 

“Ye-yeah,” you confirm, your cheeks burning with humiliation. “Jensen, I’m sorry. It was a heat of the moment thing,” you try to reason. “When I was telling him about our arrangement it just… it got out of hand. I wasn’t thinking.” 

“You didn’t stop for one second to even consider how many rules you were breaking? This isn’t how we do things, Y/N. We never fuck the same person twice, you know this. I didn’t even know he was coming over! And none of this crossed your mind for even a second? Not whilst you were watching him get undressed or he was putting the condom on-” Your eyes widen at his words and he grits his teeth. “You didn’t use protection, did you?” he sighs, even more pissed off. 

You cry harder and hide your face again. You want the ground to swallow you, you want to go back to 8am and not let Jared into the apartment in the first place but you can’t do that now. You can’t take it back. 

“Do you like him, is that it?” he presses. “Because I’m trying to understand why you would do this. Because this is worse than cheating, Y/N. You’re allowed to fuck other people, it’s not like I stop you doing that, but we have rules and if you had respected our relationship, if you had respected _me_ and my feelings, then you wouldn’t have broken them. So this is _worse_ than cheating,” he reiterates. Each word makes you tense more and more because you know he’s right. It is worse. And you don’t know the answer to his question. You do have some sort of feelings for Jared or you wouldn’t have wanted to sleep with him again, but it wasn’t anything emotional, was it? You barely knew the guy. There is just some sort of chemistry there, that’s all. But is not having any feelings for him worse or better?

“It won’t happen again, Jensen,” you reassure him. Jensen scoffs and shakes his head. 

“No, it won’t. Because I’m done, Y/N.” 

“No, Jen, please, what can I do to make this better? You want to get even?”

“No, Y/N, that’s the fucking point! I don’t want to do that. Because this has never been about me just wanting to fuck other people. It’s always been about coming home to you, it’s always been about the way it turns _you_ on, the way it makes me feel when I get back and see _you_ again. It’s always been about us as a _couple._ ” You nod, agreeing with him because until Jared it had been the same for you too. The thrill had always been knowing that it turned Jensen on, the idea that you could both fuck anyone in the world but ultimately chose each other to come home to, time and time again. And this time you’d chosen someone else. That’s what hurts Jensen most and you know it. 

“It didn’t mean anything, Jen, I promise, it didn’t. The lines blurred because you picked him out for me the first time and you know I had a good time with him, I was honest with you about that. And seeing him again, and explaining what we do… It just happened.” 

“You should’ve called me. If you wanted to fuck him again that badly you should’ve just let me in on it, communication has always been the most important thing. Hell, I probably would’ve told you to have fun, looked forward to getting home so you could tell me about it. But you didn’t, you went behind my back.” Tears are still streaming effortlessly down your cheeks as you let him get it all out. You have nothing to argue back with because you know he’s right. 

“I’m sorry,” is all you can find to say.

“Me too, Y/N. It’s over.” 

-

**_6 Months Later_ **

“You want anything?” You turn your head to see him getting out of bed, reaching down for his boxers as he pulls them on. He turns back to look at you and flicks the hair out of his eyes. 

“No thanks,” you smile, holding the covers against your naked body as you sit up. 

“Okay, be right back.” You watch Jared leave and sigh. You’d been living with him for months now, since you moved out of the apartement you’d shared with Jensen. When you met him a few years ago, you’d moved to Austin to live with him, never really making any friends and your family weren’t around for you to go and stay with them. Running to the very reason you and Jensen broke up seemed insensitive, but something told you to trust Jared and when he messaged you to check you were okay, three nights after Jensen left to stay at a hotel, you decided to take the chance. Your apartment was officially Jensen’s and considering you were the reason you were breaking up, it seemed giving him back his home was the least you could do. 

You originally were only supposed to stay with Jared for a week or so, until you found your feet, but it turned out you got on really well and he quickly became a friend. You didn’t sleep with him, or anyone, for over two months, but it inevitably happened again after a few drinks and a lot of sexual tension. Luckily, you’d both agreed to remain friends. You are nowhere near ready to start dating again, still too painfully in love with Jensen to even consider developing feelings for someone new. Jared’s been the best friend you’ve needed and although you’ve only known him six months, you trust him completely, always telling him everything. You’re pretty sure that at first he was only there for you because he felt somewhat responsible for what you were going through, but overtime he seemed to enjoy having you around as much as you enjoyed being around him. Sometimes, you wonder if he’s catching feelings, but he never lets on if he is. You know friends with benefits is rarely a good idea, feelings always somehow end up getting involved at some point, but you like your new and different arrangement with him. You’d not slept with anyone else in six months. The thought of going out and hooking up with a stranger from a bar didn’t appeal to you. That was your thing with Jensen and the thought only makes you miss him more. 

“Y/N? You okay? You were miles away,” Jared smirks as he puts his glass of water down on the nightstand and crashes back down on the bed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” you smile. “Jar, you are still cool with… everything right?” you ask him carefully. 

“Everything?” he prompts. 

“Yeah, like… me living here, us being friends with benefits… no feelings,” you prompt. He looks down at you and scoffs. 

“You think I’m catching feelings? Don’t flatter yourself,” he smirks, teasingly. You kick him and glare up at him. “Yeah, I’m cool with it, you know I’d say something if I wasn’t.” You nod and sigh. You turn over and grab your cell, checking for any messages or calls, but there’s nothing. You know it’s pathetic that even six months later you’re still hoping that Jensen will reach out, even if it’s just to see how you are. 

Jared notices, but doesn’t say anything. He knows all too well exactly how caught up on Jensen you still are, having been your shoulder to cry on many times. 

“Hey, you wanna watch a movie or something?” he asks, reaching for the remote. 

“No, I think I’ll go to bed,” you tell him, climbing out of his bed and grabbing your clothes. 

“Okay sure,” he agrees. “Oh, just so you know I’m out tomorrow,” he smiles. Your eyebrows raise. 

“A girl?” you prompt with a smirk. Jared shakes his head and laughs a little. 

“No, not a girl,” he confirms. As far as you’re aware, Jared hasn’t seen or slept with another girl since you moved in. 

“A boy?” you tease with an even bigger smirk. Jared rolls his eyes and grabs one of the pillows from his bed, throwing it towards you. You laugh as it just manages to hit your knees. 

“Night, Y/N,” he calls. You giggle.

“Night Jar, have a good day tomorrow doing whatever top secret thing you’re doing.” 

-

You’d spent your day alone taking care of yourself. You soaked in the bath, did some skin care, shaved and took time styling your hair and doing your makeup. All things you rarely did anymore because you never felt like it, but you’re sick of wallowing in self pity. You did this to yourself, no one else is to blame. You know it’s unreasonable to expect Jensen to ever want to talk to you again. It’s unfair of you to even consider any kind of redemption. Anyway, it has been six months. He’s probably over you by now, going out and pulling any girl he wants, not just one you’ve picked for him. You wonder if he’s found another girl to play your game with. You try not to think about her coming home to tell him all about her night, try not to imagine him coming home to the sight of her touching herself on your bed. You have found yourself far too jealous of a figurative person. And you have no right to be. You’re fucking someone else, the someone else you fucked to get yourself in this position in the first place. 

You wonder how Jensen would feel if he knew about you and Jared. Would it upset him more to know you were still messing around with the same guy that split you up? Or maybe it would be a comfort to him that your break up wasn’t over some nobody you didn’t even care about. You have so many unanswered questions and time alone in the house without Jared for a distraction was proving to be a lot. Usually, when your head gets too loud, or you just want to shut off from feeling too much, is when you seek out the tall brunette. And you know you can’t touch yourself because even that’s tainted by the memories of your time with Jensen. 

“Hey, I’m home!” Jared calls through the house and you smile. _Just in time._ You watch as he comes into the living room, smiling at you. 

“You’re just in time,” you tell him, biting your bottom lip and giving him the look you always give him when you want to turn things sexual. Jared’s eyebrow raises and he smirks. 

“You’re gonna have to hold that thought,” he tells you. 

“Why?” you pout, “I’m horny as fuck, c’mon,” you complain. Jared smirks harder. “Oh fuck, you’re not with anyone are you?” you check in a whisper, eyes wide. 

“No,” he laughs. “But seriously, we can’t. I need you to get changed into something nice.” 

“What part of one of your t-shirts and my comfortable panties isn’t _nice?_ ” you ask. 

“I mean a dress or something, you know, like what you were wearing when we met.” 

“Why?” you ask hesitantly. 

“Just do it,” he tells you, clearly unimpressed with your questions. You huff and get off the couch. 

“Fine,” you agree reluctantly. You haven’t been out since the last time you and Jensen played your game, but after a day of self care you quite like the idea of going out and trying to make yourself feel better with some drinks and Jared for company. He always has you in stitches when you drink together. 

“Oh and I want that shirt back, as you found it,” he calls after you as you head towards the stairs. You pull it over your head and drop it to the stairs as if to make a point before heading to your room. 

You added a little extra makeup to go with your fancy dress before slipping on some matching heels and heading back downstairs to see Jared is dressed in jeans and a shirt. 

“Is this okay?” you check. He nods, smiling at you. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Just for a drink, we need a night out, don’t you think?” he asks, leading the way out of the house. There’s a cab sitting at the end of the drive and you assume Jared has called ahead. He helps you into the back and sits beside you as the cab pulls off and takes you wherever you’re going. The nerves dance around your stomach at the prospect of going to a bar without Jensen, it’s been a long time since that has happened. But you feel comforted knowing Jared is with you. 

“We should find you a new girl tonight, you must be bored of me,” you quip. Jared smirks down at you. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” he checks. You stare at him for a long moment, eyebrows raised as if to point out the blatantly obvious. 

“Jared you’re not even my boyfriend… Jensen was. Think about what you just said.” 

Jared laughs. “Alright, we’ll find me a new girl.” You smirk triumphantly and look out the window as you head further into town. 

Jared helps you out of the cab on the other end and pays the driver, before leading you into a quiet bar you’ve not been in before. It’s classy, and you’re glad you wore one of your nicer dresses. The place is predominantly lit with blue neon lights, but it gives a nice atmosphere and you look around for a table, your heart stopping when you spot him. 

“Jar,” you whimper, gripping his arm. “It’s Jensen.” Jared turns his head quickly in the direction of your ex boyfriend who’s just sitting there minding his own business, seemingly blissfully unaware of your presence, but he looks nervous, so maybe he’s only pretending to have not spotted you. It’s bad enough you’re seeing him again after all this time, but being with Jared really couldn’t have worked out worse. Not when you don’t know how he feels about him. Jared grips your arm and pulls you in Jensen’s direction before you can even protest. 

“Jensen, so glad you could make it,” Jared smiles and the sight of Jensen’s green eyes landing on yours is enough to make you nauseous and wishing you’d at least ordered a drink first. “Let’s talk shall we?” Jared prompts.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: angst, awkwardness, tension, teasing, flirting, drunk!reader, drunk!Jensen, drunk!Jared, talk of casual sex, talk of open realtionship, dirty talking, public smut, threesome(ish)

You hesitantly take a seat at the table, Jared already having done so, and Jensen looks at you and then away again for a moment, like he’s just as nervous. Did he know you would be here? 

“Jar, what’s happening?” you ask him quietly. Jared ignores you, clearing his throat and Jensen finally speaks up. 

“Jared asked me to come.” Hearing his voice for the first time in six months is something you hadn’t been prepared for. You’d forgotten how much you loved it. The tone, the gravel to it, it’s all doing things to you. A strange mix of sadness, happiness and arousal floods your veins. You can’t help but remember back to all the filthy things he used to say to you, making you squirm a little. But you also remember the way it cracked when you told him about Jared, the betrayal that laced it with sadness and the arousal drains. You’re already exhausted from the mixture of emotions one simple sentence from his plump lips has given you and you’re not sure you can stay for a whole conversation. 

He looks as good as ever, green eyes twinkling, his shirt slightly unbuttoned and he’s let a little stubble grow. You pry your eyes away from him to look at Jared, prompting him to explain himself. Why had he asked Jensen here?

“Me and Jensen got talking recently,” he begins. 

“How?” you press, confused. Jared clears his throat and looks down guiltily. 

“I was trying to help, Y/N,” he defends, “I saw how cut up you still are and I figured you two needed to talk this through properly, if not to get back together then at least to get some closure. So I got his number off of your phone and got in touch,” he admits with a slight blush. You want to be mad at him for making this his business, but the fact that Jensen has agreed to do this, that he’s sitting across from you willing to talk, stops you getting angry. “So I’m gonna get us all drinks, be right back,” he announces, rising to his feet. 

You watch him go, a big part of you wishing he wasn’t leaving you alone but knowing it was the time and space you and Jensen needed to talk properly. You blush, looking back at Jensen and down to your hands. 

“I’m sorry about him,” you apologise, “I didn’t realise.”

“He’s right, Y/N, we need to talk about it,” Jensen agrees. You nod, unable to look him in the eyes. “But first, how are you?” he asks sincerely. 

“I’ve been better,” you confess. 

“You’ve lost weight,” he comments. 

“Have I? Oh well… I guess I’m not eating as much,” you shrug. Jensen doesn’t reply for a moment, he sips his whiskey and licks his lips and you desperately try to avoid his gaze. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” he parrots. 

“Are you getting out much?” you ask, trying to keep the conversation light, avoiding the real issues. 

“Not really, doesn’t feel the same without you,” he admits, blushing. 

“Yeah, same.” It’s awkward and you glance to see Jared leaning against the bar on his phone. Clearly he’s giving you more time to talk than it would take for him to order your drinks, even though you desperately need one. 

“I’m sorry Jensen, not just for before but… I’m sorry Jared is still… _around.”_ Jensen glances at the brunette in question and gives you a soft smile. 

“He’s actually a pretty great guy, I like him,” Jensen admits. “We talked a few times before this and we hung out a bit today,” he tells you. 

“You _hung out_?” you repeat, wondering if you heard right. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. You know those people you just click with? He’s one of those. Ironic, really.” Jensen laughs sadly. 

“I need a drink,” you announce, not caring that you and Jensen are really no closer to closure or any other kind of resolution. You can’t sit there opposite the ex boyfriend you’re still hopelessly in love with when he’s looking _that_ good, with your new fuck buddy watching on from the sidelines. This is all just too much. You rise to your feet and don’t even ask if Jensen wants a top up, deciding to get him one anyway. If anything will relieve the tension, alcohol will. Jared frowns as you approach the bar. 

“What’s wrong?” he checks, concerned. You sigh and wait to be served, glancing to see Jensen playing with his glass on the tabletop. 

“I need a drink, this was a bad idea, Jar, he doesn’t want me back, why are you torturing me?” you snap, frustrated at yourself more than anything else. How could you ever do something to lose _him._

“Look, I was kind of hoping you’d arrive at this conclusion yourselves but he wants you back, Y/N,” Jared tells you with a sigh. You snap your head to look at him and frown. 

“Did he tell you that?” you pry. 

“Not as such but-”

“Then how do you know?” you press. 

“I just do, okay? He wants to fix this. He misses you too, that much he did tell me.” 

“You barely know him, Jar,” you defend. “I know, but I’m a guy, I know what I’d be feeling and thinking if that was me.” You sigh and ignore him, ordering your drinks. “I told him my side of the story, about that day, how I instigated it. I could tell you were aroused and I took advantage because I didn’t realise there were rules,” he explains. You take a sip of your drink the second it’s placed in front of you. 

“It was both of us,” you remind him. 

“Yes, but I shouldn’t have started it. That’s on me.” 

You grab your drinks. 

“C’mon, let’s just get drunk, please?” you plead. Jared bites his bottom lip and grabs his drink. 

“Okay, fine,” he agrees. You lead him back to the table and offer Jensen an awkward smile as you hand him his fresh drink. 

“Thanks, you didn’t have to,” he tells you, finishing his old drink and moving the empty glass away. Jared returns to his original seat the other side of you and you clear your throat. 

“Let’s just get fucked up,” you suggest, raising your glass and tossing it back. 

“We should probably open a tab if you’re gonna knock them back like that, sweetheart,” Jensen smirks and the comment makes all three of you giggle slightly, the ice well and truly broken. 

“Open a tab and get the shots in, c’mon,” you encourage, smirking at Jared. 

“Alright, I’m on it. God you’re bossy,” he laughs. 

“She really is,” Jensen agrees with a chuckle. He looks at you and smiles softly as you raise your eyebrow at him. “What?” he gives you a cheeky grin, “you are.” And just for one tiny moment, it’s like all is forgotten. 

-

Your mind buzzes slightly, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth as you hold back the chuckle. Jensen wasn’t lying when he said he and Jared clicked, they’re getting on so well you might as well not even be there. You’d think they’d been best friends for years. The alcohol has helped melt away any awkwardness and tension and you feel like you’re just three friends out for a drink or ten. You grab your drink and take a sizeable gulp, your eyes scanning the bar for any pretty little things, mainly out of habit. You watch a group of girls leaving, the red head with the black dress on would’ve been your victim had you and Jensen been here playing your little game and you watch as some guy tries to hit on her as they make their way towards the door. She brushes him off, her friend dragging her away from the hopeful overachiever. You giggle, shaking your head at the guy’s confidence - he never stood a chance but you love to think had that been Jensen she’d have been falling over herself for him. He _always_ attracted female attention, no matter where you were. 

“Hey,” you hiccup, nodding towards the empty booth the girls had left behind. “A booth.” 

“You wanna go sit in it, sweetheart?” Jensen chuckles slightly. You nod, smiling goofily at him. Booths are far more comfortable than the wooden chairs your ass had been parked on for the last couple of hours. You all rise to your feet and move towards it, Jensen sliding in one side, you and Jared the other, so you’re sitting between the two men at the head of the table. 

“Much better,” you beam, taking another sip of drink. 

“Okay, I’m dying to know,” Jared speaks up, licking his lips of whiskey. You and Jensen both look at him, prompting him to continue. “How did you do it?” 

“Do what?” you ask, laughing slightly. 

“You know… fuck other people,” he prompts. Jensen scoffs slightly under his breath and grabs his drink, taking another gulp. 

“Well there’s this thing where a guy gets his dick and he shoves it inside-”

“No,” Jared laughs, interrupting you. You smirk. “I mean like… you said you, like, picked for each other, right?” You and Jensen nod in unison. 

“It’s really very simple,” Jensen speaks up. “We’d come to a bar like this and whoever’s turn it was to pick, would pick someone and then the other would take them home whilst we go home alone and wait for them to get back.” 

“And you _never_ got jealous? You never… felt weird knowing that they were fucking someone else?”

“No, it was a turn on,” you tell him. You and Jared had only really had this conversation a couple of times but Jensen’s nod of agreement seems to be what settles it for Jared. 

“Both of you?” he checks.

“Yeah man, look, we know it wasn’t conventional but we enjoyed it, we weren’t hurting anybody,” Jensen defends. 

“No, I know… I quite admire it. You must really have trusted each other, to do that kind of thing,” he explains. You blush hard, feeling the guilt pang in your stomach again, so you take a large gulp of your drink. 

Jared clearly realises what he’s said because he swallows hard and takes a drink himself. 

“Okay, so Y/N, who would you pick for me?” he asks with a smirk. You bite your bottom lip, eyes scanning the bar once more before landing on a slim brunette. 

“Her,” you nod over to her. Jared laughs slightly.

“Okay, why?” he presses. 

“Because you would fucking destroy her,” you giggle. Jensen and Jared both burst out laughing. 

“Yeah, she’s got a type,” Jensen confirms, his hand landing on your bare thigh, just under the hem of your dress that’s ridden up slightly. He squeezes it for a second and the skin buzzes with his touch. “Likes the ones we could break in two.” His words add fuel to the fire simmering in your stomach and you tense your thighs, something Jensen is quick to notice as he smirks. 

“And what about Jensen?” Jared prompts next. Your eyes scan the bar again, landing on the tiny blonde who’s only just able to lean on the bar thanks to her heels. 

“Her,” you confirm. Jensen’s green eyes land on her, giving her the once over. He looks back at you and smirks. 

“Good choice,” he commends from behind his whiskey glass before taking a sip. His hand slips away from your thigh, much to your disappointment. 

“Alright, let me pick someone for you,” Jared announces, his eyes scanning the bar for a moment or two. “How about that guy stood at that table with the green shirt,” he points out. You look over at him. He’s cute, dark hair, tanned skin, but he’s a little smaller than what Jensen would pick. 

“Hm,” you crinkle your nose. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jared defends. Jensen laughs and shakes his head. “Alright, you pick someone for her.” Jensen clicks his tongue as he looks around. 

“Honestly?” he presses. You both nod. “I’d pick you, you’re the biggest guy in this bar,” Jensen shrugs. 

A tiny smirk graces Jared’s lips for a second. “Well then, I pick you.”

“Oh no, you can’t just pick me now that I said you, that’s just a pity vote. You’re basically mocking me,” Jensen scoffs. 

“No it’s not, I didn’t realise we were allowed to pick each other!” You giggle as the boys bicker for a second. “Okay okay, so once you’ve picked, then what?” Jared prompts. You glance at Jensen, biting your bottom lip, remembering exactly what came next. You clear your throat and Jensen smirks harder.

“ _Then_ we made sure we were both on the same page, laid down the rules of the night.” You giggle at his choice of words. 

“Okay, so like a game plan,” Jared nods, obviously unaware of what Jensen truly means. 

“Yeah, something like that. If it was my turn to fuck someone then I’d tell her everything I was gonna do to them… if it was hers… I’d tell her everything I want her to do to him.” Jared’s eyebrows rise slightly and he purses his lip. 

“Sounds hot,” he agrees. 

“It is,” you speak up, the alcohol making your tongue loose.

“And you did this when you picked me?” Jared asks. You both nod. “Everything we did that night… Jensen told you to do?” You nod again. Jared bites his bottom lip for a second before leaning in closer to you, speaking just loud enough you and Jensen can still hear him but no one else can. “So I’d tell you everything I would want you to do to Jensen?” he asks, his breath hot on your cheek. You swallow hard, feeling your heartbeat increasing, your skin prickling with arousal. 

“Yeah,” comes your breathy reply. 

Jensen leans in closer too and suddenly you feel like you’re sandwiched between them. Trapped, but not sure you want to get out. They both smell so _good,_ two different colognes mixing together to create one intoxicating aroma that’s making you feel fuzzy. You take another sip of your drink just to attempt to wet your mouth. 

“It works a treat with your hands between her legs,” Jensen pipes up, his hand gripping your thigh again and moving upwards.

“Oh, you don’t say,” Jared chuckles, “bet she loves it, huh?” He grips your other thigh and encourages your legs to part slowly and you shamelessly comply eagerly. “Was this why you were such a little wet mess when I got you back to my place?” Jared growls darkly, “and here I thought it was all because of me.” 

You whimper, biting your bottom lip and glancing around the bar quickly to check that no one is paying you attention; but they’re not. Your booth is in a dark corner and from anywhere else in the place, it probably just seems like you were sitting a little close. No one would be able to see what’s happening under the table. How Jensen’s fingertips have reached your panties, brushing over them softly, how Jared is squeezing at your thigh and smoothing his hand up and down a little. You’re a mess, taking ragged breaths as you feel the arousal pouring to between your legs. You’re not even thinking straight, not thinking about why this might not be a good idea, not questioning Jensen’s hands on you after all this time; all you know is it feels incredible to have his touch back and you don’t want it to end so you’re not going to question it. 

“What should I get you to do to Jensen, hm?” Jared ponders teasingly. “I could say anything, couldn’t I? And you’d do it?” You nod eagerly. Jared grips your chin, turning it towards Jensen as he presses his mouth to your ear. “I want you on your knees, sucking his cock, getting it nice and wet for your tight little pussy. Then once he’s hard enough, throbbing in your hand, I want you to lie him back, straddle his waist and sit down, sinking his cock inside you all the way. I know you can take it.” Your eyes are locked on Jensen as Jared speaks and you can see each instruction clear in your mind, remembering back to all the times you’ve done those very things with the green eyed brunette in front of you. You bite your lip, Jensen’s fingers rubbing over your soaked panties a little harder. He slips his hand away, bringing his fingers to your lips and you instantly suck them clean, tasting your arousal on them despite the fact he didn’t break the lace barrier. 

Jared’s hand is quick to replace Jensen’s as he takes over continuing to build the orgasm deep in your stomach. 

“Want you to let those tits bounce for him. Such a sight looking up and seeing you moaning and groaning whilst you ride a cock like a desperate little slut,” he growls. You moan, eyes widening as Jensen smirks at you, his eyes scanning your face continuously. He reaches up and pushes some hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. “Want you to tell him too. Tell him how good he feels, tell him how much you love his cock inside you. Want you to cum hard for him, coat his cock in it,” Jared continues. Your head is feeling fuzzy. “How am I doing?” Jared prompts, directing his question at Jensen. Jensen chuckles, glancing down his body and you notice the start of a bulge in his crotch. 

“I’d say you’re doing pretty well, dude,” he confirms with a smug grin. 

“You’re right, this is hot,” Jared replies. 

“Oh this isn’t the best part,” Jensen smirks. His eyes lock with yours again. “The best part is when she comes home, freshly fucked, make up a mess, hair knotted, dress on skewiff, and she sits down on your cock and tells you all about it. Every moan, every thrust, every dirty word that came out of her mouth as she fucked someone else.” Your mouth falls open, the coil so close to snapping you can barely breathe. 

“Fuck, that does sound hot,” Jared agrees. 

“She’s more of a whore if you don’t let her cum yet,” Jensen notes and within seconds Jared has pulled his hand away and you whimper in protest. Both boys sit back a little and smirk at you triumphantly. “Look at her, she’s so desperate,” Jensen cooes. You frown slightly, hating being mocked when all you want is to be fucked. By _both_ of them. 

“We need to leave,” you announce, gasping for breath. 

“Oh we do, do we?” Jared teases, “how come?” he presses. You shoot a glare at him. 

“Please,” you beg. Jensen pulls back completely and looks down at his glass, twisting it on the tabletop. “Both of you,” you encourage, “please, can we go?” Jared and Jensen share a look for a moment, as if they are sharing a silent conversation. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Jensen agrees, “let’s get out of here.”


	6. Part Six [FIN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: smut, threesome, blowjobs, smidge of degradation, dirty talking, p in v, spit roast, choking, orgasms, cum in mouth, creampie, fluff, talk of open relationship, angst

This is an awful idea. A mistake you can’t wait to make. A threesome with your ex boyfriend and your new friend with benefits, what could possibly go wrong? The cab ride back home should’ve been long enough to give you that clarity, but it had been spent enduring far more dirty talk and _inappropriate touching_ than any one woman should have to be subjected to whilst trying to remain composed, the cab driver almost crashing the car several times because he kept glancing through his rear view mirror to watch the show unfolding before him. Not that any of you cared. But you’d finally made it back in one piece, Jensen giving the driver a rather healthy tip, probably partially thanks to the alcohol and partially in apologies for the public display of affection that you’d all subject him to. As the cab pulls away, you and Jared lead Jensen up to the front door and into the house. You remember walking into this place for the first time the night you met Jared. You remember him pushing you against the very wall in front of you. 

“I’ll get drinks,” Jared announces, speech slightly slurred as he stumbles further into the house. You and Jensen are alone and you lead him into the living room, towards the couch. 

“This where you’re living?” he asks, looking around. 

“Yeah, for now,” you smile softly, “I’ve got my own room,” you clarify. “I like it,” he smiles. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” you check, biting your bottom lip. “We’ve never… done this before,” you blush slightly. Jensen smirks and steps closer to you. 

“Seeing it is just as hot as hearing about it, and he’s barely touched you yet,” he murmurs, reaching up to tuck some hair behind your ear. You giggle, pleased to hear him say that. 

“Neither have you,” you remind him, grabbing his hand and placing it on your waist. His green eyes drag over your body. 

“No, I haven’t,” he replies quietly, letting his hand brush up the curves of your body and over your breast. 

“I’ve missed you - this,” you breathe out. 

Jensen pulls you tighter against his body and kisses you deeply. It knocks the breath out of your lungs. Being with Jared had been new and exciting, thrilling even, but it was nothing compared to the way Jensen could make your knees weak just by kissing you. You’ve missed this, even more than you’d realised. His plump lips on yours, his tongue licking into your mouth, his hands groping you, all make you dazed and light headed. You pull back when Jared returns with a bottle under his arm and three glasses.

“Don’t let me stop you,” he smirks, setting the glasses down on the table you’re standing in front of. You giggle and grab your drink, taking a sip, whilst Jensen shots back his measure and licks his lips. You bite your lip looking between them both before laughing. “What?” Jared prompts with a smirk. 

“This… it’s crazy,” you laugh. 

“You two have never… done this before?” Jared checks. You and Jensen look at each other and back at Jared, shaking your heads. “You did all that kinky fucking other people stuff and you never had a threesome?” 

You laugh harder and shake your head, Jensen joining in. 

“It’s gonna be an experience,” Jensen agrees. 

“Well, sweetheart,” Jared clears his throat, lifting his glass to his mouth. “I gave you clear instructions at the bar, didn’t I?” You bite your bottom lip and look at Jensen again. 

“He’s bossy, huh?” Jensen chuckles. You smirk and nod your head, stepping closer to him. 

“Not as bossy as you can be, though,” you purr, running your hand up his chest. You turn your head to look at Jared. “I might need a reminder,” you tell him seductively. Jared knocks back his drink before placing his glass down and making his way over to you. He steps up behind you, sandwiching you between him and Jensen, reaching up to pull your hair back so he can get to your ear. 

His breath is hot on your skin and Jensen leans forward, kissing down your neck on the opposite side, hands grabbing your hips and waist. 

“I want you on your knees, and I want you to suck him down, take every inch until you’re choking on it.” Jared’s words and Jensen’s nibbling and licking on your delicate skin makes your eyes roll as you whimper between them. “Want you to remind him what a good little hole that mouth is,” he purrs. You bite your bottom lip hard and nod eagerly. Jensen pulls back, giving you the room you need to slowly lower to your knees at both their feet. You look up at Jensen through your lashes as you reach for his belt buckle and pull it loose, moving on to unbuttoning his jeans. He smirks down at you, unbuttoning his shirt and slowly shrugging it off his arms, dropping it to the floor. You can feel Jared moving behind you too, and you guess that he’s also getting undressed. You rub over the lump forming in the front of Jensen’s boxers and smirk as he groans a little under his breath. 

Tugging his boxers down you let his almost full erection spring free in front of you and grip the base of his thick cock, lifting the tip to your mouth and teasingly licking over the spongy head. Jensen whimpers a little at the contact and Jared chuckles. 

“I didn’t tell you to tease, baby girl,” he warns, grabbing your hair in his fist and encouraging you to swallow Jensen down. You open your mouth wide and take Jensen as deep as possible. You’d forgotten how thick he is, how heavy it is against your tongue, and moan around him. You suck hard, bobbing your head to attempt to get the final inch inside, deep in your throat. You’re successful, your nose hitting his stomach as you look up at him as best as you can. Jared collects more of your hair into his fist at the back of your head and encourages you to start moving your head up and down along Jensen’s length. 

You gag around the intrusion pressing at the very base of your throat, but Jared doesn’t let up and Jensen starts to buck his hips to encourage you too. You reach up behind you, blindlessly searching for Jared as you find his throbbing erection behind his jeans and rub over the lump, your fingers fumbling over the buttons to discover he’s already undone them. 

“Someone’s eager,” Jensen chuckles as you scramble to tug Jared’s jeans and boxers down to free his own erection. Jensen pulls back, gripping your chin and tilting your face up to look at him. “I think it’s time to show Jared some attention, don’t you?” he prompts. You nod eagerly, turning your body to face Jared as you come face to face with his long, weeping cock. You reach up and guide him into your mouth as you start to suck him down the way you’d just been doing to Jensen. Jared’s longer, so you struggle to get as much in but he’s not quite as thick, so your jaw is grateful for the slight relief. 

Jared moans, fisting your hair tighter, bucking his hips to meet your movements and you reach up and use your hand where your mouth doesn’t fit. You reach back for Jensen now, working your hand over him too. 

“Fuck, that’s it baby,” Jensen encourages. “You look so good with a cock in your mouth.” 

“Yeah she fucking does,” Jared agrees, laughing. You’re growing uncomfortably aroused at the attention you’re receiving, looking up to see Jared’s mouth fall open, his breathing becoming unsteady. Jensen rounds you, stepping up next to Jared so you can see him clearly now. You can tell from the look on his face he’s enjoying the view, which only turns you on more, making you more eager to please Jared. You pull back and move to Jensen, sucking him down again before moving back to Jared. You alternate between them several times, both men moaning and showering you with praise as you work hard to please them both. 

“Get up, sweetheart,” Jensen commands. You take his hand as he helps you to your feet. “We need to get you out of this dress,” he smirks. You bite your bottom lip that’s thick and swollen. Jared moves around your body and starts to pull the zipper down, the material loosening over your body. Jensen’s watching you eagerly, toeing his shoes off and stripping himself completely naked. Jared slowly encourages your dress over your shoulders as it falls to your feet to reveal your bare breasts and little red lace thong. Jensen’s teeth impale his bottom lip as he looks you up and down. 

“Damn baby, forgot how hot you are,” he growls. You giggle, feeling the attention only heat your cheeks. Jared pushes you forward, closer to Jensen who grabs you and kisses you passionately again. Jensen guides you over to the couch and sits back. You stand in front of him, teasing the edges of your panties and watch as he smirks. 

“Always gotta tease,” Jared tuts, walking up behind you. You feel him hook his fingers into your panties and tug them down your legs in one quick and easy movement as they pool at your feet. A sharp spank lands on your ass. “Get on, whore. Ride him,” he encourages. You whimper, stepping forward immediately. You don’t need to be told twice. Jensen helps you straddle his lap and you lift your hips as he grips his cock and guides it towards your entrance. You squeeze his shoulders tightly, looking down at him with wide eyes. It’s been so long since you’ve felt Jensen inside of you. You want to savour the moment. You want to indulge in the way his thick girth splits you open as you stretch to accommodate him. It’s been so long it’s like you’ve gotten tighter, but your cunt soon remembers exactly what to do as it sucks him in. You slowly lower your hips, inch by glorious inch filling you beautifully. Jensen’s blunt fingernails dig into the supple flesh on your hips as you lower yourself until he’s fully seated.

“Fuck baby, _fuck,_ ” he groans, tipping his head back as his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. 

Jared appears in front of you, standing behind the couch to the right of Jensen’s head. He leans forward, gripping your throat tightly as he grabs your attention. 

"You missed that thick cock inside you, baby? Does he feel good?” You nod eagerly, starting to bounce up and down on Jensen’s lap, feeling him nudging all the sweet spots no one else could quite get to. “Damn baby, like I’ve already told you, you look so hot bouncing on cock, like a slut," he whispers. Jensen chuckles at his words and starts to buck his hips upwards to meet your thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, Jen,” you squeal. Jared encourages his cock back inside your mouth and you take him eagerly, as much as you can as you gag and splutter around him. You moan loudly, attempting to do the best you can with your mouth but the way Jensen’s fucking you leaves your brain little room for thinking about anything other than the climax that’s quickly building. 

“Fuck baby, you look so hot with his cock in your mouth,” Jensen growls. You whimper, eyes practically rolling, spit dripping indignantly down your chin. “Never thought I’d love seeing you like this.” Jensen’s words are enough to snap the coil deep inside you as you cum hard around him. He groans deeply and quickly pulls you off of him and gets up. 

“Your turn,” he tells Jared with a smirk. You mewl as Jared slips between your lips, still coming down from your high. You feel Jared kneel behind you as you bend over, leaning on the back of the couch, and he enters you quickly, making you moan out louder. Jensen’s in front of you now, leaning down so he’s eye level with you. He’s too busy watching Jared fuck you though, biting his lip and groaning at the sight of Jared fucking into you so hard your whole body is rocking, the sound of his hips meeting your ass filling the room. 

“You like seeing me taking his cock, baby? You like seeing for yourself what a good girl I can be?” you prompt. Your voice is weak and hoarse but you don’t care. Jensen finally looks at you and smirks. 

“I fucking love it baby, this is so much better than hearing about it.” You chuckle and nod your head, letting him kiss you. 

“Holy fuck, sweetheart, you feel so fucking good tonight,” Jared growls, spanking your ass. You giggle, looking back over your shoulder and wiggling your ass teasingly. He smirks down at you, and sends himself deeper as you moan loudly. 

“Oh god, I think I’m gonna cum again,” you tell them desperately. 

“Oh shit, yeah cum on his cock, sweetheart, I wanna see that,” Jensen encourages. You nod your head and feel your legs tremble as Jared fucks you through your second orgasm. 

Jared pulls out of you once you’ve rode out your high on his cock. 

“Come kneel,” he instructs. You scramble to get on the floor at his feet and Jensen joins his side again. Both men seem to be in silent agreement about what happens next. They both start jerking their cocks above you and you reach up to gently cup their balls with each of your hands. Jared grips your head first, guiding you towards his cock as he cums on your tongue and into the back of your throat. You swallow him down eagerly, wiping your lips clean and turning your attention to Jensen as Jared steps back. You wrap your mouth around his tip and suck gently, but Jensen pulls back. 

“Get up,” he commands. He spins you around to face Jared who’s now crashed on the couch, recovering, and bends you over slightly, pushing his way back inside you as he fucks you where you stand, pushing in as deep as possible before he cums inside you. You lean back, resting your head on his shoulder as he holds you for a moment and slowly slips out of you. You both join Jared on the couch and recover. 

After a few moments Jared sits forward and pours you all a measure each, handing you both your glasses. You take them and sip the burning liquid. Jared reaches for his clothes and pulls his jeans on before standing up. 

“Well, if you two don’t mind, I’m going to bed.” He winks at you, obviously trying to play Mr Fix It again and force you and Jensen to talk to each other. You roll your eyes and giggle as he makes his way upstairs. You relax in Jensen’s arms, resting your head on his chest and sigh. 

“He’s a good guy,” Jensen comments. 

“Yeah, he is,” you agree. “God, only we’d have a threesome when we’re supposed to be discussing our relationship,” you scoff. Jensen laughs and kisses your forehead. 

“For our first threesome, it was really good,” he notes. You try not to overthink his choice of words. _First,_ like there’ll be more. 

“Yeah, I think I preferred it to the way we used to do things,” you confess. 

“Me too.” It’s quiet again and you yawn. “Shall we talk in the morning? Let’s get some sleep,” he suggests.

“That sounds great. C’mon I’ll show you my room.”

-

You had slept better next to Jensen than you’d slept in months. It had finally felt like you were home. You wake up next to him and don’t even feel the slightest bit of regret for the night before. You’d had a great time and you just hope Jensen agrees. You both make your way downstairs, barely speaking because you’re both still half asleep and see Jared standing in the kitchen in his running gear.

“Are you fucking human?” you grumble. 

Jared laughs. “Nothing wrong with a morning run.” 

“There is when you’ve been drinking the night before,” Jensen pipes up, coming to your defence. Jared looks between you both. 

“Well, I’ll be gone for an hour or so… just so you know.” He smirks and leaves the kitchen. 

“Wow, he’s really trying,” you giggle, shaking your head as you start to make you both coffee. 

“He knows how much I miss you,” Jensen confesses. 

You blush and turn around to grab two mugs. 

“I miss you too, Jen.” You place the mugs down and sigh. “Look, I’m not expecting anything to come from this, from last night, I mean,” you tell him. Jensen purses his lips.

“You’re not?” he asks, frowning slightly.

“No, I know I hurt you and you don’t want me back. We had a drink last night and things got out of hand. I don’t regret it, but I also am not reading too much into it.” You turn around and pour the coffee now it’s made. 

“What if that’s how I want it to be from now on?” Jensen asks when you hand him his mug. 

“How?” you press, blowing on your own drink. He sighs and plays with his mug for a moment. 

“What if I want to keep watching you fuck other people?” he says casually with a slight shrug. 

“Jen, you mean… like, get back together?” you check. 

“Maybe. You broke my trust, Y/N. It’ll take time to rebuild that but I miss you and I do love you. Things can’t go back to the way they were but I don’t think I want them to. Seeing you with Jared was different. There was more control there. I was involved, I could stop it if I wanted to. There’s no secrets there,” he explains. “It was just an idea,” he shakes his head and rubs his eyes. 

“Okay… so threesomes with other men or women… both?” you check. 

“Both would be good.” Jensen smirks at his own statement. “It was hot watching you fuck someone else, I’m sure you’d agree if you saw me with another girl.” You giggle and blush, the very thought making you a little flustered.

“I’m sure I would,” you agree quietly. “But how would we… pick them?” you pry, unable to help biting your bottom lip. 

“Well, I guess the way we used to,” he trails off, licking his lips slightly. You can see the arousal growing on his face as he looks at you. “How long did Jared say he was going to be gone for?” 

“An hour,” you whisper. 

“Great, just enough time.”

-

“God just talking about it was hot,” you pant, running your fingers through your hair. Jensen laughs and nods his head in agreement. 

“Wait till you see it for yourself, the way I fuck her-”

“Jen seriously, I need five minutes to recover,” you warn playfully. He smirks and rolls to his side, propping his head up on his elbow. 

“I love you,” he tells you quietly. 

“I love you.” You smile as he grabs your hand. “Jared’s gonna hate the fact he’s lost his fuck buddy,” you joke. 

“You know… I think I’m okay with that _continuing_ if you want it to.” You stare at him, trying to figure out if he’s serious. “I trust him, I trust him to know what’s mine,” he adds. “But only Jared, he’s the only one that gets that privilege and only if you want to. I mean, he did get us back together, I guess I owe him one. Plus, I think he’s gonna become a great friend.” 

“Yep, because friends share their girlfriends,” you reply sarcastically with a smirk. 

He shrugs. “We’ve never been conventional, why start now?” You giggle and nod in agreement.

“You know I’m always yours, no matter what, don’t you?” you check. He nods, kissing your knuckles. 

“And I’m yours.” 


End file.
